Harley's Scorpion
by DJSLASH571
Summary: An Arkham version of my Stole You From Me fic (Batman Arkham Asylum/Street Fighter/Mortal Kombat/X-Men Evolution X-Over). When Harleen starts seeing her patient The Joker, her son Ryu uses the identity of his favorite video game character Scorpion to monitor her. After an argument between the two, Ryu is taken in by Charles Xavier. However Ryu discovers he cannot escape his past.
1. Chapter 1

Harleen parked her car and skipped happily into the apartment building. She entered the elevator and pressed the seventh floor button while humming one of her favorite love songs. Harleen lay against the wall biting the end of her glasses thinking about her lover The Joker. He was everything she ever wanted in a man. Funny, sexy and understanding. He was a guy she could relate to. Harley entered her apartment and dropped her keys into a bowl on a small coffee table. She stood in front of a mirror in the hallway and straightened her hair and did up the top three buttons on her top. Hiding any evidence of her fun she had had with Mr. J.

"Ryu?" Harley called. Harley walked to his room to find him. The only light from the room was a small white lamp which illuminated one wall. The shadow on the wall seemed to resemble a serpent. And it was moving. Harley slowly opened the door and peaked in. She screamed at the slithering shadow.

"What the hell is that?" Harley screamed, hiding behind the door.

"Mom chill out!" Ryu said quickly. Ryu turned on his bedroom light to reveal a robotic like serpent creature. It was a project Ryu had been working on to create a fully functional snake like robot personality. He had based the design from the Scorpion spear from the Mortal Kombat movie. Harley studied the robotic creature. It moved around in sync with Harley's motions.

"Wow" Harley whispered as she watched it's fluid like motions. "Hey their little guy." she cooed. The robot stared at her and then turned to it's creator.

"He can understand you." Ryu began, sitting back down at his desk. "He just can't respond to you yet. I need to install the speakers and then it's complete." Harley wrapped her arms around Ryu and kissed his cheek.

"Your so talented baby, that's why your college bound next year." Harley cuddled into him.

"Yeah sure, if you say so." Ryu said dryly. Harley released her embrace and began massaging his shoulders.

"Whats wrong?" Harley asked. "Do you not want to go to college?"

"I haven't decided yet." Ryu responded. That was a lie. He knew what he wanted to do, but he doubted his mother would approve of him following his fighting. Even under the watchful eye of master Gouken.

"You know I only want what's best for you, and I think that's college." Harley said. She spun him around in his desk chair to face her and held his face in her hand. "You know that don't you?" Ryu smiled at her.

"I know" he said softly. Harley smiled back at him and tapped his face lightly.

"Dinner at eight yeah? Sorry about having to work late hon" Harley called as she left the room.

"Sounds good" Ryu called back. Ryu turned back to his desk as soon as Harley left and began working on the final speaker. The robot serpent turned to him.

"DO YOU WANT-" It's crackling voice boomed around the room. Ryu kept it's mouth shut by holding it together with his hand.

"Shh Serpent! Use text!" Ryu hissed. Serpent was the name he had assigned the project. It was simple, but fitting. Ryu turned half of his attention back to the speaker as Serpent projected a holographic screen and typed messages.

"_Do you want me to follow her sir?_"Serpent typed.

"No! Why would I?" Ryu demanded.

"_It's the sixth day in a row she has worked late._" The next message read. Ryu fitted the speaker into the vacant slot and screwed the metal cover in.

"Test your speakers." Ryu instructed.

"My research suggests her workplace of Arkham Asylum is a dangerous environment" Serpent explained. It's voice was soft and formal. "Their is possibility's of-"

"People work late all the time serpent" Ryu interrupted. "It's a busy job, Mother is probably just working on a challenging patient." Ryu heard Harley call for him. "I'll make a promise, if she keeps working late for two months then I'll let you investigate till your hearts content OK"

**Six Months Later...**

"Sir the fries are ready to be taken out of the microwave" Serpent said.

"Yeah I know that!" Ryu growled, turning the chicken in the oven. "Could you get them?" Serpent nodded and leaped on to the kitchen counter from Ryu's shoulder. Serpent opened the microwave door with it's tail and took out the box of fries out of the microwave with it's mouth. Ryu's phone rang and I checked it to see it was his mother calling.

"Hi mom" Ryu grunted as he took the fries from Serpent with his spare hand. Harley giggled over the phone before answering.

"Hi sweets, I'm gonna be working late-"

"Yea your working late again" Ryu growled. Harley giggled even more. The smoke alarm began ringing because of the chicken and Sepent immediately went to work on stopping it.

"Exactly, so-"

"Well why don't you just work late every night?!" Ryu shouted. "Oh wait, you do!"

"Aw sweets!" Harley pleaded. Ryu hung up the phone and threw it across the apartment onto the couch. He sat down in a recliner chair and ripped his red headband off. He had been so busy that he hadn't even been able to change from training. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Would you like me to finish the task sir?" Serpent asked. "I am fully equipped for cooking tasks-"

"Go ahead" Ryu sighed, relaxing in the chair. His mother had been staying late for work for over sixth months now. Six days a week from Monday to Saturday. In fact he didn't know why he was still thinking of her working late. She was seeing The Joker. He could tell by the way she had changed. His mother had become much more colorful and childish. Her Brooklyn accent was also strangely more stronger than it had been. Their was also a situation two months ago in which The Joker escaped Arkham and he had gotten a call from his mother late at night telling him she had to go away for a meeting. She was gone for two days and came back after The Batman had turned The Joker in. Ryu's phone began ringing again and he picked it up expecting it to be his Mother, but it was his girlfriend Juri.

"Hey sexy, you coming over tonight?" Juri purred. Ryu rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry but I can't Moms working late tonight" Ryu replied.

"So Serpent's babysitting?" Juri sighed, sounding disappointed. Ryu smiled as he watched Serpent add a range of spices to the chicken. Ryu and Serpent were essentially best friends. And with the current situation of his Mother's affair, Serpent was what Ryu needed at home.

"If your not coming down then I have to go now" Juri spoke up.

"Okay then" Ryu responded.

"Maybe you should spy on your Mom like Bats with that Scorpion suit Ken got ya" Juri laughed. A sudden thought ran through Ryu's head. He looked from the displayed suit to Serpent.

"Yeah...maybe" Ryu said slowly.

"I gotta go now, love you baby" Juri cooed as the line went dead. Ryu shot up and walked straight to the suit displayed in his room. The suit was a full replica of the costume worn by Scorpion in the Mortal Kombat games Ryu played. His best friend Ken had it made specially for his fifteenth birthday. The black areas of the suit were made from tight leather and the yellow armor made from steel and iron. Above were two displayed samurai swords with the grip designed to replicate the pattern from the game. After 10 minutes of changing Ryu finally got the whole suit on. It fit him perfectly. Their was even a voice changer on the inside of the mask. Ryu walked into the kitchen and rested against the counter, thinking about his crazy plan.

"Serpent, do you think we could sneak into Arkham and spy on my mother?" Ryu asked.

"From an analysis of my data, we could with our combined skills" Serpent explained. Ryu thought to himself and made his decision.

"I promised we would investigate if the working late thing continued so that's what were going to do" Ryu announced. Serpent fitted himself into a large gap in the right gauntlet of the armor. Ryu opened the front door and went to head out.

"Sir?" Serpent said. Ryu looked down to it.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked.

"It's highly likely that if we were to be spotted we would be attacked. Shouldn't we arm ourselves?" Ryu thought for a moment. He headed back into the apartment and took down the two swords from the display cabinet and shoved them into the holsters on his back.

"Just in case" Ryu muttered**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryu inspected the locked vent on the crumbling wall of Arkham Asylum. He tried to climb the wall but the weight of his suit made the bricks crumble and sending him to the floor with them.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance sir?" Serpent spoke up. Ryu shrugged in response.

"Go ahead" Ryu said. Serpent rapped it's artificial tail around his gauntlet and latched it's sharp metal teeth around the side of the vent. Serpent ripped the vent off the wall and dropped it to the side. Ryu used Serpent to pull himself up into the vent.

"Nice work" Ryu muttered as he crouched in the vent. The duo traveled through the maze like vent. They stopped at an open grate to the sound of a janitor about to begin maintenance work in the vents.

"Sir your going to have to take him out" Serpent said with his microphone turned down.

"I know" Ryu whispered. Ryu stayed still as the janitor slowly began climbing into the vent angrily.

"Stupid freaks, having to clean this shit hole for them-" The janitor muttered. Ryu grabbed him around the neck and clamped his glove over his face. Once the janitor was unconscious Ryu shoved his limp body back down, replacing the vent cover in the process. After wandering around the vents for ten minutes, they stopped when they had came back to where Ryu had taken out the janitor.

"Jesus christ were these vents made by the Goblin King?" Ryu growled in anger.

"Shall I scout ahead?" Serpent asked.

"Good idea" Ryu replied. Ryu watched Serpent scatter through the vents, the blue light of it's eyes fading the further it went through the vents. Ryu rested against the wall and analyzed his surroundings. He wondered if their was any hidden rooms in the vents like he had heard in urban legends about the asylum. Serpent returned shortly.

"Know the way?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, but I suggest that first we take some time to observe the fine architecture of Arkham" Serpent said. Ryu stared at his companion in utter confusion.

"Uhh...what?" Ryu said slowly.

"Arkham Asylum was designed by the great Gotham-"

"Why are you quoting from the internet?" Ryu asked suspiciously. "If it's a glitch then I'll fix it later, now show me where to go" Serpent led Ryu through the vents. They stopped once they were above Harley's office.

"Sir I highly suggest that we wait-" Serpent began, but Ryu cut him off as he crouched over the vent cover. The vent looked right down to the empty desk.

"Look Serpent I'm a trained fighter and I'm armed. If we get caught I can easily-"

"Oh yes Mr. J! Harder!" Harley screamed in pleasure. Ryu let out a high pitched scream and scattered away from the cover. He shoved himself against the wall panting heavily. Ryu tried to question Serpent but he just kept stuttering.

"Sir I warned you that we should wait" Serpent said.

"Why not just tell me that's what you saw?" Ryu demanded.

"A parental guide I downloaded through internet research said that the best way for a parent to tell their child about a new relationship is to discuss it with them" Serpent explained. Ryu crawled back towards the vent cover and winced at what he was about to say.

"I'm gonna have to get a closer look" Ryu breathed heavily.

"Sir the parental guide highly goes against that!" Serpent said rushing forward. The Joker and Harley fell onto the desk in each other's arms looking directly up at the vent cover. Ryu was able to quickly move out of sight to avoid being detected. Ryu call Serpent over with his fingers.

"Open up a notepad and write down what they say" Ryu instructed. Serpent obeyed and projected a notepad and began writing the couples pillow talk like a script.

"I promise I'll bust ya out tonight puddin'' Harley cooed.

"That's great pumpkin pie! But how did a guy like me steal a girl like you?" Joker asked himself. Ryu hated the sound of his voice. He sounded over confident and cocky.

"You didn't steal me, you found me" Harley said sweetly. "We were made for each other, like how you and I like jokes no one else understands"

"Tell me one toots" Joker said as he lit a cigar.

"Well one I always play on Ryu is that I left his Dad because he was too dangerous even though I like bad boys" Harley giggled as she rubbed his chest, "Just like you" The Joker burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious!" Joker laughed. Ryu clenched his fists in anger, his arms and legs began to slightly shake.

"Sir I highly suggest we leave now, your emotional state is unstable" Serpent said. Ryu retuned himself back into Harley and Joker's conversation.

"So what do you do if your kid doesn't want to join the Joker family?" The Joker asked.

"Screw em' Mr. J" Harley responded. "Your the only person I love in the whole world!" Ryu snapped at that moment, he had reached his breaking point. Ryu ripped a sword from the holster on his back and raised his fisted gauntlet ready to punch through the vent. Ryu's world seemed to freeze in time as a voice spoke to him in his head.

"_Don't do it" _Ryu looked around but saw nothing. At that moment Ryu heard voices coming from further down the vents.

"Jonathan this is absolutely ridiculous!"

"Shush Jervis!" Ryu looked at a passage going down like a slide.

"That is a direct exit" Serpent said, tucking himself back inside Ryu's gauntlet. Ryu slid down and was thrown out onto a large plant that was crushed by the weight. The sound of a woman screaming was heard.

"My babies!" Ryu cursed and dived out an open window. He then sprinted as fast aa he could across the gates of Arkham.

Harley entered the apartment fully dressed in her new Harlequin catsuit and turned on the kitchen light. placed her arsenal on the kitchen counter and began organizing it.

"Going somewhere?" Harley jumped and spun around and stared at Ryu.

"Oh uh, hey sweetie" Harley said nervously.

"You know it's funny because with me being smart it was pretty stupid for me to think that you couldn't possibly be leaving me to go and see the clown, but that turned out to be true."

"What do you mean sweets?" Harley asked nervously.

"I know about you and the clown mother" Ryu grunted. They stared at each other and then Harley smiled.

"Great! So let's go and get him!" Harley said excitedly.

"No" Ryu said dryly.

"What?"

"I'm not helping you" Ryu said.

"I'm your mother so you'll do whatever I tell you!" Harley shouted. Ryu looked into her eyes.

"Is this what you really want?" Ryu asked.

"Of course, me and Mr. J are soul mates" Harley breathed. Ryu picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"Then I'm done. For now we're done as a family" Ryu said dryly. Harley shrugged in response.

"Fine, Mr. J is all I need" Harley said proudly. Ryu shook his head and opened the apartment door, He stopped and turned back to her.

"You and I remind me of a Japanese myth Master Gouken tells the children at the dojo. It's about a samurai of a village who has a secret admire who is a desperate princess of the village. However one day the princess makes a pact with a demon in which she becomes a demon herself and can become his bride on the terms that she defeats the samurai in combat. What the samurai says to her before their battle is what reminds me of us" Harley looked at him unimpressed. "I do not fear you, I pity you " Ryu walked out of the apartment and slammed the door nothing him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryu stood on the rooftop of the GCPD building looking out over the city landscape. Ryu had been on his own alongside Serpent for five months. He had survived by constantly moving around in the Scorpion suit and breaking into stores when they were closed at night. Ryu had been called by an anonymous source for a meeting. He had two suspects in mind to who this source was, his mother or Batman. Batman was his main guess as he had been followed by him, most likely for information. Ryu had not seen his mother Harley at all since they parted ways. If it was her trying to get him to come back and live with her and The Joker then his answer was going to be simple, no. It wouldn't matter how hard Harley would be willing to try, he wasn't coming back to her as long as the clown was around. He didn't even mind her being Harley Quinn, but he wasn't going anywhere near The Joker. He wasn't afraid of him, but he despised him. Ryu turned from his view to the sound of movement behind him. A bald man in a wheelchair emerged from the shadows. Ryu had no idea who he was, but he doubted he had any connection to his mother or Batman.

"Hello Ryu" He said. Ryu instantly recognized his voice as being the same voice that stopped him from butchering The Joker and his mother with a samurai sword.

"I don't think I know you" Ryu responded slowly.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier, I help young people such as yourself who are...special cases" Xavier explained.

"What kind of special cases are you talking about?" Ryu asked. If he was a shrink, then Ryu was going to leave the conversation. The last thing he wanted was to do was share a cell in Arkham with the clowns.

"Have you ever heard of mutants Ryu?" Xavier asked. Ryu shook his head. "Mutants are gifted individuals who poses special gifts and ability's"

"Well that sure sounds interesting" Ryu agreed. "But I don't see how this has anything to do with me"

"Your power is projectile energy balls yes?" Xavier asked.

"It's not a power, it's energy projection using the Ansatsuken art. Anyone with the determination to learn the art can do it" Ryu explained. "I'm not one of these mutants"

"But how can you be sure?" Xavier asked, Ryu didn't respond. "Ryu the reason I asked you to be here is to offer you a place to stay around people your age who are also mutants"

"I'm not a mutant!" Ryu responded angrily.

"We can easily find out. We have tests that can be carried out by Professor Hank McCoy to determine if you are a mutant." Xavier explained.

"Look, I'm not interested!" Ryu shouted. "I'm not going to your school!"

"Yes you are" Batman said as he landed on the rooftop. "Your causing problems for the city with your break ins and your not safe here"

"Of all people your the last person who can tell me what to do" Ryu said dryly.

"I can't, but your grandparents agree that this is best for you" Batman replied. Ryu looked at him dryly and shook his head.

"It's not happening" Ryu said. Ryu turned to leave but Batman grabbed his arm. Ryu immediately pulled his arm away and Serpent stepped in front of them. "Don't fucking touch me" Ryu said slowly and violently.

"Your not roaming my city armed!" Batman instructed, referring to Ryu's samurai swords. Professor X moved in between the two to stop them from breaking into the fight.

"Stop it both of you!" Xavier shouted, he turned to face Ryu. "Ryu I'm offering you a deal, stay at the mansion for a minimum of six months and after that period you can choose to leave or stay" Ryu studied both Batman and Professor X. Ryu didn't want to go, but he knew their was no way out of it.

"Okay then, it's a deal" Ryu sighed. Professor X smiled and Batman's frown remained the same. Batman stood on the edge of the rooftop and looked at Ryu.

"If you ever come back here, I'll know" He said dangerously. Batman flew of into the night and Professor X led Ryu and Serpent off the rooftop. Ryu had no idea exactly what he had agreed to, but when he thought about it he knew anything was better than the streets of Gotham.

Ryu was impressed with the mansion, it was remote, peaceful and a had it's high spots for training. It was his kind of place. Xavier led Ryu into the entrance of the mansion.

"Ryu this is Ororo" Xavier said, referring to the white haired woman who stood in front of them. Ryu accepted the offered handshake from her.

"It's nice to meet you Ryu" Ororo said softly. Ryu noticed Serpent was giving her a suspicious look.

"I told you to stop that! It's scaring people!" Ryu hissed.

"Come with me, I'll show you to your room" Ororo instructed. Ryu obeyed and followed her. Professor X moved to the doors of his study where Logan was waiting for him. Logan nodded towards the door.

"You've got a debate waiting in their for ya Charles" He grunted. Xavier nodded and entered the room followed by Logan, meeting the stares of mutants.

"You can't bring him here Professor! He's dangerous!" Scott said angrily.

"That's not your decision to make kid" Logan growled.

"We can't trust him!" Scott said. "His family are a bunch of psychopaths!"

"Scott!" Jean breathed shocked.

"Calm down!" Xavier instructed. "He's not like his Mother-"

"Everyone agrees" Evan interrupted. "Right Kitty?" Evan looked over to the teenage girl resting against a bookcase. She was looking at Professor Xavier's file of Ryu. Staring at his pictures. "Kitty!" Evan shouted to her. She looked up looking startled.

"What?" She said confused.

"Kitty's got a crush!" Kurt mocked.

"No I don't jerk!" Kitty shouted as she threw the file at his head. She frowned angrily and folded her arms.

"Could I suggest an idea Professor?" Kurt asked as he rubbed his head. Xavier nodded in approval. "Maybe I could try talking to him since we have similar backgrounds with are parents" Xavier thought for a moment.

"That's a very good idea Kurt" He said proudly. Kurt smiled at his praise and teleported on the spot to find Ryu. "Return to your rooms, you'll need the rest" Xavier said to the others. Xavier and Logan waited until the students left the room.

"What do you think of him?" Xavier asked. Logan shrugged in response.

"He's difficult to read, but he seems fine" Logan said. "What did you see when you were inside his head?"

"Tremendous pain and anger. He hides it incredibly well, I think he might need someone to talk to about it" Xavier explained.

"Ororo's normally good at that shrink stuff if Kurt can't reach him" Logan responded. He lit a cigar and opened the door to leave. He stopped and sighed heavily.

"He's not a bad kid Charles, he's just bitter" Logan grunted.

Kurt found Ryu on the cliff side in meditation position. He slowly approached Ryu silently trying not to disturb him.

"What do you want?" Ryu asked, startling Kurt.

"Uh...hi, I'm Kurt" He stuttered. He sat down next to Ryu in an attempt to get a reaction from him but Ryu continued to mediate with his eyes closed. "Your the new kid Ryu right?" Ryu grunted to answer his question. "You know you and I have a lot in common regarding our parents" Ryu's eyes shot open and he looked at Kurt.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked.

"Well both our mothers abandoned us. Mine dropped me into a river in a struggle from what I remember, I'm not sure what happened after that but when I was adopted she made no effort to get me back" Kurt explained. Ryu glanced at him and turned back to the view of the ocean. He then stood up and looked down at Kurt.

"We don't have that in common, we have a varied thing in common. It sounds more like your mother lost you and didn't come back for you because she knew that the life your foster family could provide was best for you right?" Ryu asked.

"Well...I guess" Kurt said slowly. Ryu knelt down to his level.

"And that's where our stories are different Kurt. Your mother lost you, mine got rid of me on her own free will" Ryu said. He tapped Kurt on the shoulder and stood up. "Nice meeting you Kurt" He said as he walked away, leaving Kurt to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryu tightened the gauntlets on the Scorpion suit and adjusted his mask tight enough. Ryu had been living at the mansion for six months now. With the advantage of a safe house and perfect spot for his training and work, he had started his own investigation into The Joker's plans. He was currently looking into a project The Joker was working on called Party. Serpent emerged from Ryu's gauntlet and nodded to his right. Ryu turned to see the youngest members of the X-Men led by Scott standing in formation all suited up. Ryu groaned in annoyance at their presence. He had been leaving late at night to avoid them as he knew they would either follow him or get in his way.

"Going somewhere?" Ryu asked dryly.

"X-Men don't go alone!" Scott said with pride. Ryu did his best to hold in his laughter at him. He shook it off and looked at him unimpressed.

"Your not coming, you'll either slow me down or get yourselves killed" Ryu said as he checked the points of his swords. Scott stepped forward.

"I'm the leader of the X-Men-"

"And as I've told Xavier and Ororo a thousand times I'm not on your team" Ryu interrupted with force. "Now why don't you piss off and go back to bed boy scout?" Scott threw a fist at Ryu but he easily caught it with little effort. Ryu applied enough pressure to keep Scott on his knees.

"Do you think your a hard ass because you fight dangerous enemies in training simulator?" Ryu asked dangerously. "Well I've got news for you, Gotham is no training simulator. It's very real, and you can't be happy go lucky if you want to survive" Ryu let him go and stormed off, leaving the X-Men behind him.

Serpent tore the vent cover from the wall to allow Ryu to enter the factory in where members of The Joker's gang were carrying out a deal. Ryu crouched on a high pile of storage containers in the shadows as both he and Serpent monitored the deal. The scene showed The Joker's henchman inspecting the delivery while the dealer counted her payment. Ryu knew who the dealer was, his girlfriend Juri. He knew Juri did some less than legal activities like this to earn extra money on the side of her fighting career. Her involvement made him question exactly who big this plan was considering the expensive nature of her deliveries. Ryu also found something incredibly strange about the henchmen, neither his mother or The Joker were here to over see the deal. It was incredibly out of character for The Joker to trust others with his plans. Ryu's attention was taken away as a purple cloud appeared across the factory, two shadows falling to the floor following it.

"Ow Kurt!"

"Sorry!" The voices alerted the henchmen who immediately raised their weapons.

"Spread out and find em'!" The leader instructed. Ryu waited until Juri left the building to move out of his hiding spot. Ryu walked around the maze of containers until he heard running footsteps. His immediate reaction was to hide in an open container and listen.

"I think I found the bitch!" A Henchman shouted as the footsteps turned into running. Ryu grabbed Kitty when she came into his reach, pulling her into the container. Kitty screamed under Ryu's hand as he hushed her. Ryu tapped his gauntlet to command Serpent to be ready. When the pursuing henchman was in range, Serpent screeched as it threw itself at the henchman's head. Serpent wrapped it's body around his head and pulled him into the container suffocating him. Serpent removed itself when his body went limp. Ryu called over Kurt when he appeared and closed the doors of the container enough to be hidden from sight.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to follow me!" Ryu hissed.

"She wanted to come!" Kurt wined.

"No I didn't you did!" Kitty protested.

"Shut up!" Ryu commanded. At that moment the remaining two henchmen barged into the container. Ryu immediately spun around and grabbed the barrels of their guns. He shoved the guns into their faces knocking them out. Ryu emerged from the container and headed over to the package followed by Kitty and Kurt.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Dunno, I'll have to take it back for analysis" Ryu responded. He picked the heavy package up and shook it. It sounded like the box contained liquid. But the question was what exactly was this liquid."Go home"

"We're not leaving you!" Kitty protested.

"I'm coming back ok, I need to take this back without you. I've put you in too much danger already" Ryu grunted as he strapped the package to his bike.

"You need someone like us to watch your back!" Kurt pleaded. Ryu sat on the bike and started the engine.

"Look, I really appreciate you both coming to help me but this is my last task" Ryu said calmly. "I promise I'll come back okay?" Ryu got nervous glances from them.

"Okay then" Kurt said uneasily. Ryu watched them stand back and teleport away. Once they were gone Ryu put his helmet on and Serpent loaded up a GPS map back to the mansion. He sped off on the bike away from the scene, carrying the closest thing he had gotten to evidence.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryu felt as if he was being watched as he drove through the forest area of the road back to the mansion. It was possible considering the enemies The Joker had could want what Ryu was carrying. Whether it was vigilantes or criminals. Ryu parked his bike in the driveway and climbed up the wall of the mansion and into his room with Serpent holding on to the package. Ryu set the package on his desk and stabbed his knife into the tape and cut through it. He carefully opened it and found a small glass container full of green liquid. It had a label across it reading "_Titan"_

"What do you think it is?" Ryu asked Serpent.

"It could be a drug or toxin" Serpent guessed. Ryu nodded in agreement. "We should set up a safe quarantine" Serpent suggested.

"Okay then, we won't have time tonight so we'll set up shop tomorrow" Ryu planned. He left the desk and took of his mask as he sat down on his bed. Ryu was suspicious about being followed on his way home. Those suspicious were confirmed as Juri threw herself at him from the shadows of the room. She landed on top of him and pinned him down. Serpent threw itself at her but she easily caught it and wrapped it's body in a knot around Ryu's wrists to tie him to the bed. After a short stare down Juri looked at him with disappointment.

"Are you not going to make a kinky joke or a you'll never get away with this?" Juri asked.

"I don't do heroic monologue" Ryu said dryly.

"Of course you don't. My hubby the dark and brooding type" Juri said as she moved her hands up his chest. She patted his face playfully and got off of him. She moved over to his desk and began searching through the drawers. "Look babe I'm really sorry about this" Juri said as she took a roll of cellotape from the bottom drawer. "But if I don't deliver my packages Dad doesn't pay me" Juri mumbled as she cut a line with her mouth. Juri carefully re sealed the titan package. Ryu managed to wriggle his wrists free, he then waited for the right moment to carry out his counter strike. "But look on the bright side, at least we can go out on Friday-" Ryu dived at Juri when she turned around. She managed to combat roll away from him and Ryu recovered by sliding across the desk and landing in crouching position. Juri ran at Ryu with the titan box under her arm. Ryu grabbed her knees and threw her over his head. Juri landed on the desk and her weight made it collapse. Ryu tried to take the box from her but Juri countered by grabbing his arm and wrapping her legs around him. She forced Ryu forward and sent him head first through the glass balcony sliding doors. Juri jumped on to her feet as Ryu stumbled from the broken glass. She dodged a hook from Ryu and connected with a hard knee to his jaw. The impact made Ryu fall back onto the bed stunned. Juri collapsed next to him panting heavily.

"See you on friday sweets" She breathed as she kissed him roughly. She stood up slowly and staggered out of the window, leaving Serpent and Ryu beaten.

"If you need anything call either Kitty or Kurt as myself and Ororo will be out with the other X-Men" Xavier explained as Ryu started the engine on his bike.

"Yea I got it" Ryu said as he adjusted his side mirror.

"Your not going on any jobs are you?" Xavier asked, refering to his work as Scorpion.

"No, I told you I'm just going to see a friend" Ryu reminded him. Xavier nodded in response.

"Alright then, stay safe" Xavier said. Ryu put on his helmet and make sure his leather trench coat wasn't too close to the wheels. Once everything was clear he sped off away from the mansion. It was night by the time he got to his destination. He had gone to a bar called 'The Rythem' which was ran buy a friend named Dee Jay. A Jamaican rap artist and fellow fighter. He took of his helmet and walked into the bar taking a stool.

"Ryu my man!" Dee Jay said cheerfully in his strong Jamaican accent. "The usual?" Ryu nodded and Dee Jay served Ryu his drink. Dee Jay always gave him free drinks without pestering him for ID.

"So how you been?" Dee Jay asked him.

"Good" Ryu responded.

"Nice to hear man!" Dee Jay said. "I be back, I've got some customers waiting" Ryu nodded as he left him to his drink. A large and tall biker approached Ryu and studied him.

"Hey your the clowns kid ain't cha?" He grunted. Ryu kept his game face on trying to show no reaction. "Whats her name again? Holly?"

"Harley" Ryu corrected.

"Yeah that's the one!" He said.

"No I'm not" Ryu said dryly, taking a sip at his drink. "Not anymore" He mumbled quietly. The biker shrugged and sat down next to him.

"Hm, must of been some other guy they were lookin for" He grunted. Ryu froze as a spark traveled through his body.

"Yeah the two clowns from Gotham came round here earlier. The chick was asking if anyone had seen a guy lookin like you" Ryu stared at him with wide eyes. His frozen state was broken when his phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and answered the call. The other end was filled with gun shots and smashing glass.

"You gotta come and get me!" Kitty cried.

"Sir the firearm addon you installed is still in beta phase, I can't use it for long" Serpent explained through the sounds of the firefight. Ryu immediately hung up and darted out of the bar. He dived on his bike and sped off at the maximum speed back to the mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryu smashed his bike through the half closed gates of the mansion. He skidded his bike across the lawn and dived off rolling into hidden cover behind a car. He analyzed the surroundings and spotted seven targets outside the mansion. The invaders were all henchman of The Joker, and they were all armed. They had made a blockade with their custom painted cars Ryu didn't see any traces of Serpent, Kurt, Kitty, The Joker or his mother. Ryu made his move with a running start by jumping from the hood of a car and kicking the leading henchman of the group in the side of the head. Another henchmen attempted to punch him but Ryu caught his arm and pulled him in to a choke hold. The other enemies opened fire on him and Ryu used his attacker as a meat shield. As soon as he was in close enough range he threw the dead body at the task force and dived into the gardens fountain. Inside the fountain was one of the secret entrances into the mansion for emergency purposes such as the current situation. Ryu walked through the underground corridors and checked each room. From the Briefing Room to the Danger Room. The underground areas had been untouched, which made Ryu call for his friends.

"Serpent! Kurt! Kitty!" Ryu called, however he revived no answer. Ryu entered the elevator and pulled out his knife. He stood in ready position and slowly walked out into the main hall of the Mansion. Straight away a Joker gang member came running out of a side door and Ryu immediately reacted by stabbing the knife into his jaw killing him instantly. He pulled the knife out of his skull and hid the body in the shadows to avoid alerting the other gang members. Ryu was alerted to the sound of rapid gunshots, smashing and screaming coming from Professor Xavier's study. Ryu pressed his ear up to the wall and listened in on the scene.

"_What the hell is this thing? Shoot it!_" The screaming voices suggested to Ryu that they had found Kurt or another of the physically different mutants. Ryu was about to barge in but a gang member came crashing through the doors with Serpent wrapped around his neck throwing it's body into his badly beaten face. Serpent was badly damaged. Most of the protective metal plates had been torn off from it's body and sparks were active on it's hardware which was also deeply dented. On of the LED lights flickered on and off in it's left eye. Ryu threw his combat knife into the gang members head. He combat rolled over the henchman's body and ripped the handgun from his belt. Both Ryu and Serpent took cover on opposite sides as a pattern of bullets fired their way.

"How long have you kept this up?" Ryu shouted to Serpent over the gunfire who was reloading his own handgun attachment with the dead henchman's ammo pack.

"Since they arrived three hours ago" Serpents voice cracked over his damaged speakers. Ryu and Serpent turned out of hiding and opened fire on the group of five taking out three of them. Ryu saw the pile of gang members bodies lying in the study.

"How many have you taken out?" Ryu asked impressed.

"Twelve sir" Serpent responded. Ryu and Serpent easily cleared the room of the final two henchmen. They analysed their surroundings and decided they were finished for now.

"Do you think she sent them for me?" Ryu asked inspecting the bodies.

"It's possible however The Joker is the most likely suspect" Serpent explained. "My research shows that The Joker sees you as a grimreminder he is not Harley's only relationship so he thinks killing you might solve the problem-" An arrow with an envelope attached to it came crashing through the window and piercing Serpent. The impact pinned Serpent against the wall followed by various small hardware falling from his body. A familiar mocking laughter filled the air.

"Did you see that? What a shot!" The Joker laughed from outside the mansion. Ryu shot at the Jokers car as it sped of, managing to hit a head shot on a henchmen in the car. Ryu ran over to where Serpent had been pinned to a wall like a hunting trophy. He unhooked Serpent from the wall and shoved the envelope into his pocket.

"Message for you sir" Serpent said in a more robotic voice through his destroyed microphone and speakers.

"No No No!" Ryu panicked as he analyzed the destruction of Serpents body. Serpent had little power left, and it was dying quickly. He rushed to his room and immediately returned with his box of tools and spare equipment. Kurt and Kitty appeared when he was trying desperately to add life to Serpents battery and fixing his left eye LED.

"Dude we have to go now!" Kurt said.

"No I have to fix him!" Ryu responded desperately as he screwed a loose half of Serpents hard drive back in place.

"The cops will be here any second! We need to go to Professor X now!" Kurt pleaded as he tried to pull Ryu away. Ryu shoved him away.

"No I have to fix him! He's the closest thing I have left to family" Ryu cried as he fixed Serpents projector. Kurt grabbed Ryu's equipment and teleported the four of them into the X-Jet, however even through teleporting Ryu hadn't stopped working.

"Drive this thing Kitty! Get us out of here!" Kurt screamed. Kitty immediately obeyed and ran into the cockpit. Kurt sat aside Ryu to help him put Serpent back together.

"Don't die on me" Ryu continuously repeated under his breath as he fixed Serpent as much as he could.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryu inspected Serpent a fifth time and finally determined he wasn't going on any jobs anytime soon. Ryu had managed to fix him enough to keep him functional but Serpent was in no condition to be helping him as Scorpion.

"Is...is he going to be okay?" Kurt asked nervously. Ryu shrugged.

"Should be" He responded.

"So the mansion incident" Kurt said slowly.

"What about it?" Ryu asked.

"Well you know, do you think..." Kurt trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence to Ryu's face.

"That it was Harley who organized the attack?" Ryu finished sounding angry.

"Uhh...yeah" Kurt responded.

"It's possible" Serpent began in his damaged voice. "However most unlikely compared to more common suspects such as The Joker"

"I guess that makes sense" Kurt agreed. "The arrow was weird though considering they carried guns."

"Yes, I made reference to the Monty Python film The Holy Grail" Serpent explained. The reminder of the reference refreshed Ryu's memory of the envelope that had been attached to the arrow. He shoved his hand into his pocket and removed the envelope. Ryu opened it to find a letter written in incredibly feminine handwriting, obviously his mothers. Ryu scanned the letter and read it with his eyes.

"_Hi sweetie, I really miss you and I really want you back. Can we please just talk? Meet me at the Dini restaurant tonight. I'll come get you myself if you don't show up! :-)_" Ryu clenched the note in anger and his eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong man?" Kurt asked.

"She did it" Ryu growled. Ryu stood up and began putting on his Scorpion suit. "Get me down there right now"

Harley looked at herself in her hand mirror yet again and considered adding more lipstick. Dini's had cleared completely when Harley walked in with Rocco in her full costume and face paint.

"How do I look Rocco?" Harley asked still looking into her mirror. Rocco stayed silent as he tried to think how to tell her she looked good wearing her clown make up and suit.

"Uhh...you look great Harley" Rocco said slowly. She smiled weakly and closed her eyes breathing heavily.

"I'm really nervous" Harley breathed.

"Don't be Harl, he's your kid." Rocco reassured. Ryu stormed in through the front door with his Scorpion suit fully equipped covered by his trench coat. Harley studied him, she was slightly worried that he was carrying his swords on his back but found it strange that Serpent wasn't their clinging on to him like a puppy. Harley was about to greet him but Ryu grabbed the side of the table and flung it to the side. Rocco threw his hands at Ryu to try and grab him but Ryu moved and punched him in the side of the head knocking him down. Ryu grabbed Harley by the shoulders and lifted her off of her feet to face him directly and she let out a small shriek.

"You bitch! You tried to kill me!" Ryu shouted.

"I-I only asked Mr. J to deliver my message" Harley squeaked.

"Deliver a message? Him and your thugs destroyed the entire mansion!" Ryu growled. Before Harley could respond a group of heavily armed police officers burst in through the entrance with their weapons raised. A fat man in a brown trench coat stood as the leader holding a revolver in his hand.

"Freeze ya freaks!" He shouted. Ryu threw Harley to the side and picked up another table and flung it at them. The officers shouted in surprise as the table landed on them. Ryu darted through the kitchen and threw himself into a door leading to the rooftop. Harley followed Ryu but still kept a distance from him. Once Harley was onto the rooftop Ryu slammed the door shut and locked the bolts. Ryu walked around Harley to face her at a firm distance.

""You wanna talk? Talk" Ryu growled.

"Okay look I think we can easily work this out" Harley began. "I think your really reacted the wrong way too-"

"I over reacted?!" Ryu said in a harsh tone stepping forward. "Your the one who handled this the completely wrong way!"

"I did not!" Harley shouted. "You walked out like the immature brat Mr. J says your are."

"I'm the immature one?" Ryu laughed. "I mean sure, your a good candidate for mother of the year arne't you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harley asked angrily.

"You left me on my own six nights a week, you planned to run off with him without giving me any warning" Ryu listed. "And did you really think I fell for that 'surprise business trip' shit when you ran away with him for a week and I lived in the apartment alone with Serpent?"

"You just don't understand!" Harley said attempting to take control over the argument with her threatening tone. "Me and Mr. J are meant to be together"

"Of course you are, he needs a cold hearted bitch. And you fit that title with the cruel joke you liked to play on me" Ryu responded. Harley looked at him in confusion.

"What Joke?" Harley asked.

"The way I found out about your affair was by following you to Arkham. There's a vent above your office which I stayed in and listened to the two of you talk and you said a joke you like to play on me is to tell me my Dad is dangerous when he's not" Ryu explained. Harley narrowed her eyes and stood right in front of Ryu making him smile in delight at the possible coming confrontation.

"You wanna know about your asshole Dad?" Harley growled. Before Ryu could answer he was tackled by Nightcrawler followed by Batman landing right where Ryu had been standing.

"I told you to keep your work out of my city" Batman said with force. Ryu jumped to his feet but was immediately taken back down by Batman. Ryu caught an incoming fist from Batman and wrapped his legs around his arm to lock in a cross arm hold. Kurt took the opportunity to double team by running and drop kicking Batman in the side of the head stunning him. Harley was about to get involved herself but at that moment Harvey Bullock barged through the door and he wrapped an arm around her neck holding his revolver. Harley tried to elbow him but Harvey grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, making Harley cry out in pain.

"I finally got you, slut!" Harvey said triumphantly. Ryu reacted immediately by taking the Shuriken star from his belt and throwing it at Harvey. The sharp star sliced through Bullock's hand and wedged itself in between his eyes. The impact killed him instantly and his body fell back down the stairs into Dini's restaurant. The entire rooftop stayed silent until Kurt began panicking.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Kurt repeated terrified.

"We have to go now!" Ryu said. Kurt nodded with his mouth open in shock as they slid down the wall into the alleyway and started running.


End file.
